


cast a spell on me, bind our hearts together

by cryystal_m00n



Series: harry potter walked so exo could run amok hogwarts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, hufflepuff!junmyeon, slytherin!kris, they are soft for each other and its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: junmyeon loves yifan more than anything. and nothing can change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Consulting_Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/gifts).



> this might turn into a place full of hogwarts drabbles for exo?? maybe?? if people would like this, that is. cause i honestly miss harry potter and i miss exo even more so.... ye

he always hears the murmurs, the shushed conversations that occur whenever he passes by a crowd followed by yifan. sure, the slytherin boy is abnormally tall and has rather scary eyebrows, but if you look past his scary exterior you will find the softest kitten ever. yifan always argues that if he is an animal of sorts he is a dragon, but junmyeon just shuts him up with a soft press of their lips together.

just like every other morning, as soon as he takes a seat next to his boyfriend at the slytherin table, the whole room breaks into a buzz. they all wonder why the hufflepuff prefect would spend any time with one of the so called bad boys from slytherin. junmyeon thinks it’s hilarious, really, how they are intimidated by the cold glares that yifan keeps throwing at everyone that looks at him.

as far as he knows, the seventh year student is by far the best in his year, only minseok coming near as close as him in studies. if it hadn’t been for yifan’s tutoring, junmyeon would’ve failed potions _and_ dada.

as soon as he is seated, he pulls yifan down by his tie to press a kiss on his nose, mumbling a sleepy _‘morning’_. the elder responds by smiling gently at junmyeon, before pulling his almost asleep boyfriend closer so that he can rest on his chest.

the hufflepuff recalls being fed something, but in between chewing the food and trying to keep up with the conversation yifan and tao were having, he fell asleep. he is woken up only when he feels a pair of arms pick him up. he clings to yifan, burying his face in the crook of the elder’s neck. he takes a deep breath, letting the smell of old parchment and coffee immerse him.

he lets his boyfriend carry him to class, transfiguration with professor mcgonagall, the soft gossip audible as they walked through the halls. he can faintly hear some of the paintings giggling and calling them cute.

“i swear, you’re ruining my reputation, bunny,” yifan says from above, the vibrations of his deep voice making junmyeon chuckle.

“what reputation, fanfan? that of the boy with scary eyebrows? or the one of the kid who tried to grow a beard and resembled a hagrid who hadn’t seen the light in years. what was it… hobrig? his evil twin that had been kept in the basement?”

the slytherin gasps, letting one of his hands sneak under junmyeon’s robe and pinch his side. the boy yelps and tries to jump from his boyfriend’s arms, but to no avail, the hold around his body too tight.

“take that back, asshole!” the elder yells, attracting the attention of passer-by’s and eager to eavesdrop paintings.

junmyeon giggles again, lifting his head up to kiss yifan’s cheek. he watches as the boy turns pink, before mumbling something under his breath.

“say that again, cowerd!” junmyeon dares him, trying to sound as scary and threatening as possible.

“i said you’re too cute and it does stuff to me, bunbun,” yifan pouts, finally putting the younger down in front of the classroom. “i’ll see you soon, ok?” he says as he turns around, ready to leave and try to make it in time to his own potion class.

junmyeon pulls him back by his sleeve, standing on his tiptoes while he pecks him quickly, making sure sneak a piece of paper in yifan’s pocket.

“see you, handsome!” with one more kiss, he runs inside, taking his seat next to yixing.

yes, maybe people will talk about how different they are and how they are ought to break up sooner or later. yes, they will not understand their dynamic. but fo junmyeon, yifan is the best thing that happened to him, and he will not change what they have for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't leave this hear so i wrote this short ass thing before going to sleep. i promise there will be longer drabbles in the future but for now have this

junmyeon looks up from his book when he hears the chair next to him moving, someone taking a seat with a loud groan. he smiles instantly, bookmarking the page and putting the book down. he looks at yifan as he rubs his eyes, whining when he presses too harshly on them.

the blond pulls gently at yifan’s hands, twining their fingers as soon as he can actually grab a hold of them. he presses light kisses all along his knuckles, paying close attention to his ring finger, where a simple, silver band lays. he can feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him, doesn’t have to look up to know that he is wearing his whipped smile, that his nose is scrunched up.

“can i draw on your hands?” he asks, already reaching for his pen. he doesn’t wait for yifan to give him the green light, for he is drawing a small bunny right above his ring.

“you’re fucking gross, i hope you two know that,” tao says as he throws his books on the table, levitating a cup of coffee gently next to them.

“why, thank you, zitao! i’ll make sure to remind you this too when you finally smooch xing,” junmyeon murmurs, biting his lip in concentration to not mess up his drawing.

“... i hope the rabbit turns out wonky,” he finally responds, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at the elder.

junmyeon just flips him off with his left hand as he gives the bunny a gun.

“he’s like our child! he’s as cute as you,” he boops yifan’s knows at that, “and as badass as me!”

yifan nods, too mesmerized by the sight of his boyfriend smiling all brightly at him to be able to form any kind of words. junmyeon’s grin just gets wider, leaning in carefully, as to not mess the drawing up, to smooch the elder.

from across the room, he can hear his best friend, minseok, punch a pillow, whining about how they are _‘too adorable for his poor old heart, why can’t i just ship someone gross like baek and dae?’_. his whining, however, gets overshadowed by the crying of the two mentioned boys.

junmyeon just smiles into the kiss and pulls yifan closer by the collar of his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

if you were to tell yifan that by the age of 17 he would be more or less married to the love of his life, yifan would’ve laughed and told you to fuck off. but now that he is in this specific situation, he’s not so sure about how to react.

waking up to junmyeon’s scrunched up face is still surreal to him. watching him as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, as he struggles to put on his uniform and almost falls asleep on their way to the grand hall. it makes yifan feel all sorts of things, every single morning. and that’s not even the main problem. no, the main issue with being in love with junmyeon and almost being married to said boy is that he has to be part of whatever new adventure the younger thinks of in the middle of the night.

honestly, yifan is still surprised that the younger managed to be a prefect. the boy was smart, that was for sure, but junmyeon also tends to do a lot of shit. like, sneaking into the forbidden forest late at night to see what the fairies were up to. or sneak into headmistress mcgonagall’s office to steal a painting and talk to whoever was in it. junmyeon lives for the adrenaline rush he gets from these, yifan knows.

he is especially aware of junmyeon’s weird liking of teasing him in public places. that, more often than not, sends cool and collected yifan into a gay panic. one that ends in him hiding his crotch with his robe until he is back in the safety of his room.

today, however, is not of junmyeon’s exhibitionst days. today is just a soft day. a making yifan lose his marbles with how cute his boyfriend is and how unfair it is that he can’t turn a simple ring into a diamond one.

as on any other day, at lunch time, junmyeon plops down in yifan’s lap and starts eating without saying anything to the elder. he doesn’t even kiss him hello. from across the table, yifan can see tao frown at them, but he pays the boy no mind.

he knows that the hufflepuff is in one of his moods, so he will give him space until he is ready to talk about what’s bugging him. he doesn’t want to make him feel pressured. the moment comes sooner than normal, approximately ten minutes into junmyeon shoving food in his mouth.

“we should get our relationship to the next level.”

this is it. this is how yifan shall die. he imagined this moment ever since third year, when his crush on junmyeon started developing, but he never actually thought that the younger will propose to him while still in school. let alone when he is eating what looks like pumpkin pie and mashed potatoes together.

“wh-what?” he manages to choke out. he knows he is blushing, he knows that there may be tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t care. his boyfriend might have just proposed to him and he is over the moon.

junmyeon nods, a serious look written across his face. he pulls something out of his robe and yifan can see that it’s a box. a small and velvety box.

_holy shit, i’m gonna become mr. kim!_

“so that’s why…” he opens the box slowly, showing its content to yifan, “i thought we should raise a house plant together!” junmyeon says, voice raising a few octaves as he shakes the small bag of seeds in front of yifan’s face.

yifan might as well die right now. of course he isn’t taking about marriage. god, yifan feels like boo boo the fool. junmyeon must’ve noticed his sudden change in expressions, because he puts the seeds away and hugs him tightly.

“o-or not! we don’t need to! i just thought it could’ve been… cute… why are you laughing?”

he pulls back and takes a look at yifan’s face. he is indeed laughing, but he is not sure why. this whole thing is just so _dumb,_ he is so _dumb._ he wipes a single tear from the corner of his eye, letting out a short blow of air.

“man, this is gold! yes, bunny! of course i want to be the daddy of your plant! i want to be the daddy of your babies too! and fuck, i want to be your daddy, as well!” he hears tao gag, so he continues, “and i want to be with you forever and spend the rest of our lives together and make you breakfast in the morning or in the middle of the night or--”

“fan, _fan_ ,” junmyeon laughs, stopping him from his rant. “i love you, too, baby. and i want everything you just said and more too! but let’s finish our studies first, ok?”

yifan nods, leaning in to press their lips together in a short kiss. a promise. “let’s plant our child, alright?”

enthusiastically, junmyeon takes the bag out again. god, yifan is so in love with him, with his smile, his frown, his face and body. his laugh and his exasperated sighs, his singing, his soft little snores.

he puts aside his thoughts and starts working on choosing the perfect pot for their baby.


	4. Chapter 4

junmyeon prides himself in his patience. he doesn’t like to toot his own horn, but if asked, he would answer that he has the best patience in his group of friends. merlin, in the whole school! while most students get mad when the stairs decide to be assholes and move around, junmyeon just stays, lets them do their thing, and then, when they finally let him get off at the right floor, he even thanks them. though, the last part may be just because he is a hufflepuff. 

but even junmyeon’s indestructible patience cracks when met with the nuisances that are baekhyun and jongdae. an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force. 

it starts off simple, with junmyeon leaving the hufflepuff common room to head outside, to the forbidden forest, on a quiet night. he’s using an invisibility spell, one that he’s been working on for two whole years now. it’s not perfect yet, if one were to look in his direction for too long they would notice the faint outline of his figure, but it did the job on most nights. 

he passes a few cats wandering outside the common rooms, the felines giving him suspicious looks. he recognizes one of them as seulgi’s cat, but he walks by it quickly, in hopes that the cat won’t report to her owner of junmyeon’s whereabouts. 

once he’s finally outside, the crisp february wind biting his flushed cheeks, he lets out a sigh of relief. no one caught him yet again, but the night is still young. and he knows just how  _ loud  _ yifan can get. 

junmyeon heads straight to the forest, not wasting any time in admiring the view he already had memorized after six years at the castle. he doesn’t spot his boyfriend at first, the taller man dressed in black from head to toe, merging with the already dark surroundings. 

he has to look around for five minutes before yifan, a smirk on his face, hidden by the hood of his cloak, approaches him. junmyeon screams, letting his spell disintegrate into nothingness, until his body is in plain view again. 

“you look cute, bunny,” he hears the elder say, but he’s too busy punching yifan’s chest to actually pay attention to him. 

“you fucking idiot! i could’ve died!” he yells, each word amplified by a weak punch. 

“but you didn’t, bunny.  _ and,  _ you know i like my prey looking scared,” he winks at the smaller boy, only getting an unimpressed look from junmyeon. 

“fannie,” junmyeon starts, “you bottom most of the time.” 

yifan gasps, faking hurt. junmyeon knows he’s just embarrassed, but what can he say? he really loves seeing his boyfriend reduced to a blushing mess underneath him. 

he holds his hand out for the elder to take, which, by now, yifan doesn’t need to waste time in doing as the hufflepuff boy wants. yifan’s hand closes around his in a tight clasp, pulling junmyeon closer until he can wrap the dark green cloak around him. junmyeon relaxes instantly, letting go of yifan’s hand to put his arms around his waist. 

“warm,” he mumbles, sound swallowed by yifan’s clothes. 

the younger nuzzles in his chest, pressing a single, lonely kiss on top of his boyfriend’s heart. he pretends not to feel how said heart picks up its pace. he looks up, eyes full of love, at yifan, only to find the elder already looking at him, only with a slight difference. difference, which manages to poke junmyeon in the stomach.

“how are you so horny when i  _ know  _ you jerked off in the shower?”

yifan quickly shushes him, covering the younger’s mouth with one of his hands. “shut.  _ up. _ ”

he licks yifan’s hand, but he gets a simple stare back. he pouts underneath it. 

“cute.”

that makes junmyeon frown, turning around quickly at the new source of commentary. he pushes his boyfriend behind him, trying to cover his whole tree of a body with his significantly smaller one. his wand falls straight into his hand from his sleeve, and he is quick to point it at whoever is behind the bushes. 

“ _ colloshoo! _ ” he casts, watching as the hex goes straight into two bodies. two bodies, which, lightened by the spell for a brief second, he recognizes as a certain slytherin and his certain gryffindor boyfriend. 

the slytherin boy begins to whine, the loud sound echoing through the apparent empty forest. “why would you do that, hyung?!” 

“because you two are some dirty motherfuckers who don’t know anything about not invading someone’s privacy,” junmyeon says, voice surprisingly calm. he can see both baekhyun and jongdae shiver at his cold tone. 

“now,” he cracks his knuckles, making even his boyfriend cringe behind him, “what are you two dumbasses doing here?” 

the two exchange a quick look, before baekhyun turns back to junmyeon, and with the most sincere expression, he says: “we were gonna bone. dae wanted the fairies to see him. kill him!” 

and that’s how the chaos ensues. jongdae pushes baekhyun, but since his shoes were stuck to the ground, he has to use too much force, which results in baekhyun falling over and scraping his knee, which then results in the gryffindor crying over the sight of some blood droplets, which continues with jongdae tearing up because he made his boyfriend cry and it all ends up with two fifth years crying while holding each other in their arms. and with junmyeon wanting to  _ stupefy  _ them on the spot. 

he feels yifan’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him back a bit. “let’s go, bunny,” he whispers, only for him to hear.

“and the kids?”

yifan looks at them, sighing. he walks over to the still crying boys. he picks baekhyun up, throwing him over his shoulder, before doing the same to jongdae. 

“lead the way, bun. i’ve got the kids.”

junmyeon sighs as well, but begins to walk back towards the castle. “you’re not gonna hold our children like that too!” he hears his boyfriend agree, as he casts the invisibility spell on all four of them. 

(and if the next morning he slips salt in jongdae and baekhyun’s teas, no one can actually call him petty.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
